


The Chase

by thebaddestwolf



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, One Shot, RPF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaddestwolf/pseuds/thebaddestwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Billie take their Top Gear feud to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kahki820's birthday over on tumblr!
> 
> refreshers: [Billie on Top Gear](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzYJUUTEvgM) | [David on Top Gear](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKmschnepXg)

For them, it was always about the chase.

***

David would like to say it started off innocent enough, but it didn’t, not really.

The first time he’d ever laid eyes on her, or rather, the first time he _met_ her, she was wearing baggy jeans and a too-small tee without a dab of makeup on her face -- _innocent_ \-- nothing like the leather-wearing pop temptress he’d seen in the magazines his girlfriend kept in the loo.

It was her eyes that gave her away -- always her eyes -- the way they’d take him in and knock him flat and devour him whole in just one sideways glance.

(Her foot inching up his trouser leg under the dinner table gave her away, too.)

From then on it became a game between them; one of strategy and testing and most certainly no winner. No finish line either, because she was never single, and not long later neither was he.

Didn’t mean they had to give up the chase, though.

***

Billie answers her mobile with a giggle in place of “hello.”

“That was such shite.” He tries to sound angry but he can’t stop grinning.

“Ugh, I knew you’d say that.” She sounds like she’s smiling, too.

“That’s just so typical of you! Batting your eyelashes at anyone who will look, wearing that see-through top -- and don’t try to tell me that wasn’t a strategic choice, because I know it was.”

“Not sure what you’re whinging about Tennant, you’re usually a fan of both of those things.”

“I am, I am, except in this case it gave you an unfair advantage and you _know_ I’m booked on the show later this series -- how will it look if the Doctor can’t drive the course faster than his companion?”

“Maybe the companion is just getting back at him for dumping her in an alternate universe.”

“Hrmph, low blow.”

“Come off it, I’m just joking. Forgot you take this stuff so seriously.”

“Forgetting me already then?”

“Course not. Didn’t you see the things I was doing with my tongue? Whose benefit do you think that was for?”

“Was it really?” He lowers his voice and slouches lower on the sofa at the thought.

“Yeah, it was. I remember what you’d said at the wrap party -- wasn’t _that_ sloshed.”

“What did I say, again? That night’s a little fuzzy…”

***

He remembered it clear as day (just wanted to hear her say the words).

The after party wound up in her room and not long later they snuck off to his. The alcohol pushed their usual flirting and touching from “that’s just how they are” to “what the hell are they doing” territory, and they’d decided to leave rather than stop.

Of course once they were on their own the board game changed, the stakes were raised, and David found himself downing the remainder of his beer to calm his racing pulse. Billie, on the other hand, looked as relaxed as always, sitting on the bed and leaning back on her elbows while her eyes raked down his body. (Always her eyes.)

“What’s the fastest you can wank yourself off?”

David sputtered and coughed so violently that she rushed over to him, giving him a few hard pats on the back. When he finally recovered she looked at him expectantly.

“Well?”

“What kind of a question is that?”

“Oh come on, I know how you blokes are -- don’t act like you don’t know the answer. If you’re in a rush but you need to have a wank, what’s the fastest you can do it?”

“W- what’s the fastest you can?” He flushed at the lameness of this retort, wishing he’d brought more beer from down the hall.

“About five minutes, with the right daydream and fresh batteries.”

“You-- I--” He swallowed and laughed, sitting down on the bed. She was grinning at him, that damn tongue between her teeth, and he ran his hand down his face. “What are you playing at, Bill?”

“I’m not playing at anything,” she said, voice low and saccharine. “Just bet you that -- whatever your fastest time -- I can beat it.”

He laughed so hard he choked up the remaining lager in his lungs.

“What’s so funny?” She sat next to him and gave him another whack on the back.

“Of course you could beat it!”

“What makes you so sure?”

“It’s you.”

She smiled at him and squeezed his knee, her gaze dropping to his lips. Closing her eyes, she shook her head slightly.

“Oh, that’s no fun -- you’re usually up for a challenge. Come on -- what’s the fastest you can do it? Just estimate.”

He held her gaze, making sure she was serious, making she she wasn’t too drunk, and swallowed hard. She was leaving the show so was she ending the game, or raising the stakes?

“Three minutes.”

“Brilliant!” She beamed at him, clutching her tongue between her teeth in concentration as she undid the button on his jeans. “I can beat that, easy. Get out the stopwatch on your mobile.”

He made it two minutes and 33 seconds. About ten seconds later the after party found them, prompting David to shuffle to the toilet while Billie wiped her hand on the duvet, growling at him for not locking the door.

Three beers later David pulled her into a corner and whispered in her ear.

“Could’ve lasted longer if you’d kept your tongue in your damn mouth.”

***

By the time Billie finishes refreshing his memory he’s reaching for the tissue box.

“Still under three minutes, Teninch -- and this time I don’t have a cramp.”

***

David answers his mobile with “I don’t want to hear it” in place of “hello.”

“I _knew_ you wouldn’t be able to let it go!”

“You _cheated_ Piper -- had to make sure everyone understood that, had you not flirted with the audience _and_ host, I’d have been above you on the leaderboard.”

“Oh was that your intent? Because all I heard was some bollocks about buttered root vegetables.”

“Hah, you’re such a sore loser.”

“I didn’t lose! I won -- my name is above yours. I’m sorry you can’t handle that.”

“You didn’t drive the same course! You can’t even compare our scores -- your name shouldn’t be up there at all.”

Billie dissolves into giggles on the other end of the line and he joins her.

“I love when your voice gets all shrill,” she laughs.

“It was not shrill -- just a very manly… high pitch.”

“Right.”

“Oi -- stop trying to distract me from the issue at hand!”

“Oh jesus. What do you want? For me to say that you won?”

“Yes.”

“Fat chance.”

“Alright, at least admit that I won that _other_ time.”

“Not happening -- it was well over five minutes, don’t care what your watch said.”

“I’m going to drive that same route at the same time of night and time how long it takes. Bet you anything it’ll be under five minutes.”

“Hah, okay yeah you do that, Teninch.”

***

There was a limo and a kilt and champagne. Well, there used to be champagne, but they’d guzzled it quickly to settle their nerves.

Then it was just them, Billie slouching back in the seat and resting her knee on top of his, complaining about the roughness of his tartan. He hadn’t seen her in months and his hand was already on her thigh and, well, seemed like as good a time as any for revenge.

“Five minutes is the time to beat then, eh?” he asked, arching a brow and letting his hand drift further along the inside of her thigh.

Her eyes widened but then she grinned, biting her bottom lip. She curled her fingers around her wrist and guided his hand lower.

“Yeah and you better beat it because we’re nearly there.”

When she finally clenched around his fingers they could hear the crowds, but David hardly noticed. He was leaning over her with his lips on her neck, her moans filling his ear, her nails digging into his hips.

She barely had time to right her dress when the driver opened the door. David didn’t remember to turn the stopwatch off until after she’d won the award.

***

“Lucky you wore a kilt that day, wasn’t it?” she laughs.

“Hah, indeed,” he says. “Who knew a sporran could be so useful?”

***

“Why could a car possibly need so many buttons?” David asks, running his eyes along her new ride’s complicated dashboard.

“What, you don’t like it?”

“I like it fine -- am just a bit intimidated by it. Worried one of these buttons is will eject me from the vehicle or fill the car with poison gas -- they can’t all be related to driving.”

“So you think I bought a cartoon villain’s car, then?”

David glances at her just in time to see her tongue at the corner of her smile. He makes a mental note not to let it go so long without seeing her -- they shouldn’t have to wait until they both happen to invited to the same party.

“Wouldn’t put it past you, Piper. You already have a lead foot, so evil enhancements are the only logical next step.”

“You know, I considered the evil enhancement package at the dealership, but at the end of the day it was just too expensive.”

She sticks her tongue out at him as she swerves around a lorry and his fingers tighten around the grab handle.

“Evil or not, your driving is going to take years off my life.”

“You’re just jealous I’m a naturally faster and better driver than you.”

“Oh, not this again.”

“I’m never going to let it rest, so you may as well admit it.”

“I’m not going to admit to something that isn’t true.”

“Alright, admit it was longer than five minutes then.”

“Please refer to the aforementioned comment.”

“Urgh!”

Billie suddenly takes a sharp left down a sidestreet and pulls onto the shoulder before cutting the engine. There are no streetlights on this road and while David’s eyes adjust he hears her unclick her seatbelt, then his.

“Press this button,” she says, and he has to squint to make out the one she’s pointing to.

“What? No! What are you doing, we’re going to be late.”

“Are you too chicken to press it?”

David groans and jams his finger against the dashboard where she’s pointing and his seat-back swiftly falls backwards. He yelps as he falls with it and Billie giggles.

“Bet you’d never think the recline lever would be there,” she says, scooting out of her seat and climbing on top of him.

“Bills, wha--” he starts, but his mind goes blank as he watches her straddle him and settle down on his lap. She feels her way down his arms until she finds his wrists and pins them on either side of his head, leaning over him.

“I’m not letting you up until you admit you lost and I won.”

“This is getting ridiculous.”

“Just want you to be honest.” She shifts, resting her weight more fully on him, and his cock jumps.

“You want honesty?”

“Mhmm.” She nods, biting her lip.

David can see her face clearly now in the moonlight, her hair cascading over one side as she looms above him, eyes intense and bright and... vulnerable. He understands now, what she’s been after all along. He had a feeling it was always there, if he’d only looked hard enough. (Always her eyes.)

With a swift movement he breaks free of her hold and leans forward, cradling her neck and her cheek as he brushes his nose against hers. He hears her breath catch and it makes him shudder. All of this flirting and touching and groping and yet they’ve never…

He tilts his chin up to meet her lips, kissing her softly as his hand smoothes up her neck to tangle in her hair. She makes a contented noise and kisses him back, parting her lips and running her tongue across the seam of his mouth.

Billie pushes him back against the seat again and this time he goes willingly, loving the feel of her whole body pressed against his. It’s not long before the kiss that started off sweet turns hungry and he sucks her tongue into his mouth, nipping at her with his teeth.

She’s grinding her hips in quick circles and David’s hands start to wander, squeezing her bum and drifting lower until he grasps the hem of her dress. He tugs it over her waist and moves to grip her arse again when he breaks from her mouth, chuckling.

“This a strategic choice, then?” he asks, hand smoothing over bare skin.

“You might say that.” He can practically feel her smirk against his neck, where she’s sucking lightly.

“Like the see-through top, hm?”

Rather than answer she reaches between them, running her hand over his erection through his trousers.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” he gasps.

Billie scoots back onto his thighs to work at his fly and she suddenly feels very far away. He sits up and tugs the neckline of her dress down, thankful for her dislike of bras when her breasts are easily bared to him. He leans forward and covers her nipple with his mouth, circling it with his tongue before flattening it over the peak and sucking hard.

She cries out just as her thumb smoothes over the tip of his cock, making him thrust against her palm. He moves to her other breast while she strokes him, enjoying the soft sounds each lick and nip and suck elicits from her. After a few moments she pushes on his shoulders, urging him to lie back down.

“Wanted me to keep my tongue in my mouth, yeah?” She smirks at him, scooting further back and tossing her hair over one shoulder as she ducks her head and licks him from base to tip.

David swears and grits his teeth to keep from thrusting against her lips. When she finally takes him in her mouth he bunches her hair in one hand to keep it from falling in her face.

“Fuck, Bill,” he gasps, the words spilling from his lips before he even registers them. “Holy shit.”

She hums in response, which only makes it worse, or better, and he can’t help but thrust against her tongue. She hums again, swallowing around him, and his eyes roll back. It’s his new favorite sound -- one he’ll never forget -- one he wants to make his fucking ringtone.

He’s getting close and he wants to go with it, wants to come in her mouth, but somewhere in the back of his mind he realizes that if he does it’ll be added to the list of conquests that she’ll never let go.

“Stop stop stop,” he sighs regretfully, pulling gently on her hair. “Come here.”

It’s dark and his vision is a little hazy but he’s pretty sure she winks at him as she lets him go with one last long suck and a soft pop. He tugs on her hips and pulls her closer, heart racing with the anticipation of finally, _finally_ , being inside her.

Billie makes him wait a little longer as she settles down on him, moving her hips so his cock slides through her folds. He watches her, mesmerized, as her eyes flutter closed every time his head brushes over her clit.

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispers, reaching up to cup her cheek. She stills and smiles at him, eyes hooded, and leans down to kiss him.

“I’ve wanted this,” she says after a while, breath puffing against his lips. “I--”

She breaks off and he kisses her jaw, her cheek, the corner of her mouth.

“Me too, Bill.”

It’s as close to honesty as they’ll get, for now.

Billie shifts and reaches behind her, positioning him at her entrance. Her breath hitches and she rests her forehead against his as she slowly sinks onto him.

David’s mouth falls open at the feel of her, so hot and wet and tight, and he can’t help but lift his hips when she’s fully seated, thrusting even further into her. They both moan and swear and laugh, everything feeling so fucking good and so fucking surreal.

He holds her hips steady as he thrusts up into her, feeling her panting breath against his neck. She’s clinging to him and making little soft sounds at the back of her throat, and suddenly her humming around his cock has a contender for the best sound he’s ever heard.

It’s not long before she sounds like she’s close, gasping instructions at him like _faster_ , _harder_ , and _there, yes fuck, there_. It’s nearly too much and David feels his stomach muscles tighten as they both chase release. This time, it’s a race he’s happy to let her win.

Dropping his grip on her waist he lies still, letting her set the pace. She sits up and rests her hands on his chest, closing her eyes and leaning her head back as she lifts off him and sits back down, quiet wet sounds filling the car. The moonlight glints off her pleasure-contorted face and still-exposed breasts and David’s nails sink into her thighs.

He knows he can’t last much longer, even with her setting the pace, so he slips his hand under the fabric of her dress and presses his thumb to her clit. Billie gasps and opens her eyes, locking on his as she moves against him.

She leans forward again, gripping his shoulders and kissing him messily as she grinds down on his hand.

“Oh, fuck. _Unh_ fuck, David, so good.”

Hearing her moan his name against his skin is the last straw.

He groans loudly as he comes, hips jolting forward as he pumps into her with her name on his lips. His nerves are still buzzing when she clenches around him, crying choked-back moans and biting down hard on his collarbone. He’ll never forget the feel of her shuddering in his arms.

They lie there for a while as their breath evens out and David strokes her back, pressing a kiss to her forehead every now and then. After a few minutes he realizes something and can’t hold back a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” she asks, sleepily.

“You won.”

Billie props herself up on her forearms and grins at him triumphantly.

“I won what? Say it.”

“That game you started the night we met, under the dinner table. I caved -- I kissed you first.”

She rolls her eyes and presses her lips to his before settling back on his chest.

“Oh that. Only took a few years.”

“Well, could’ve got there faster if I,” he pauses, sliding his hands down to tickle her ribs, “completely made up the sodding course!”

Billie giggles and squirms in his arms, unsuccessfully trying to move away from his fingers.

“Alright alright I give!” she laughs. “You win!”

David hugs her close and kisses her, slow and deep. She’s right but, with her, it’s hard to lose.


End file.
